


Test Drive

by crazycatt71



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy & Richard test drive a fast car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and the characters should be veiwed as such and not real people

Jeremy  came over to where Richard was working at his computer and leaned against the desk, twirling a key fob on the end of his finger.

"I've got the key to the Bugatti Veyron, Hammond." he said.

"Good for you. " Richard replied without looking up.

"Want to take it for a test drive?" Jeremy asked.

"A test drive? Oh you mean a _test_ _drive_." Richard said, a big grin spreading across his face, " Yes, I think a test drive is a good idea."

He eagerly followed Jeremy out to the car, the smile on his face getting bigger when he saw it. It was black and shining in the sun light, sitting low to the ground like some powerful beast. Richard felt his cock stir in his jeans as he walked around it, admiring it's curves and lines. Jeremy was sitting in the driver's seat,  wearing nothing but a grin, waiting for him after he'd made his circuit. He shed his clothes and climbed into the car, straddling Jeremy's lap.  Jeremy grabbed the back of his head and mashed their lips together, moaning as Richard ground their hips together, causing their cocks to bump together. Jeremy trailed his hand along the curve of Richard's ass, playfully teasing his ass hole with a finger tip. Richard pushed against it, trying to get it inside him.

"My eager little Hamster." Jeremy purred in his ear.

"Want to go for a ride, want to go fast." Richard growled, squeezing Jeremy's cock.

"I know you do, Mr. Impatient, hold on." Jeremy told him.

He squirted lube on his fingers, held Richard hip to still him, and carefully slid two of his fingers past the tight ring of his hole. Richard hummed and squirmed, then hissed as Jeremy stretched him. He moaned as the burn turned in to pleasure when Jeremy brushed his prostate.  Richard kissed and nibbled on Jeremy's neck as he rolled his hips back and forth, working his ass along Jeremy's fingers until he couldn't wait anymore. He lifted himself off of Jeremy's fingers, slicked up his cock and slowly lowered himself on it, his breath coming out in short little pants as it filled him. Jeremy let Richard adjust to him, playfully kissing along his jaw and neck.

"Ready?'" he asked.

"Let's go." Richard replied.

Jeremy  fired up the engine, put the car in gear, and pressed the accelerator. The car took off like a shot as Richard tucked his head against Jeremy's shoulder, careful not to block his line of vision so he could keep his eyes on the road and began to move his lower body, sliding his ass along Jeremy's cock, slowly at first, then faster as the vibrations from the powerful engine came through the car seat, then Jeremy, to him.

"Sixteen cylinders, four turboes, 1001 break horse power, top speed of 253 mph." Jeremy said, his breath a bit ragged, as he steered the car around the track.

Richard closed his eyes, his whole body shivering at Jeremy's description of the powerful machine, picturing pistons pumping, hearing the whine of the turboes, as Jeremy power slid around a corner.

"How fast?" he asked

"We are doing  about 85 mph." Jeremy replied

"Faster, Jezza." Richard pleaded.

Jeremy laughed like a mad man, the combination of thrilling fear and pleasure making him feel high, and mashed the accelerator.

Richard could feel Jeremy's thighs flex as he shifted gears and pressed the gas pedal, making the car go faster, causing his cock to twitch inside him. He franticly rode Jeremy's cock as the car hurled along the curves and corners of the track. He could see the car as a sleek, black blur in his mind and he moved faster, pushing himself to the edge.

"How fast?" he demanded.

"165 mph." Jeremy panted.

Richard grabbed his own cock and pulled on it, moaning when his release hit and cum shot over his fist on to Jeremy's belly. The minute Jeremy felt Richard cum, he slammed on the breaks, put the car in park, and grabbing his hips, he thrust into him several times as he came. Richard settled on Jeremy's lap, nuzzling his face against his chest. Jeremy slowly stroked his back as he came down off the adrenalin rush. A chuckle rumbled through his chest, causing Richard to look up.

"What?" he asked.

"We're getting a Zonda next week." Jeremy told him.

Richard grinned, he loved test drives.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
